Rose's Weasley's First Year
by Princess Maysera
Summary: A series of one-shots: Follow Rose Weasley through her first year of Hogwarts full of excitement, adventure and blowing up suits of armour. Please review! :)
1. My Sorting

**A/N: Hello readers! This is a series of one-shots following Rose's first year like adventure stuff and how she became friends with some of characters. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything you recognise is the work of the brilliant J.K Rowling. Merlin, that woman is a beast. So sadly, I do not own any of that. I do, however, own anything you don't recognise (Tina & Wart etc.). :)

_**My Sorting… Merlin, it was nerve-wrecking!**_

Al and I were feeling _really_ nervous. We were puny little first years, waiting in line to get sorted. I felt like I was going to puke up slugs, like how my mom told me my dad did in second year. My legs felt like jelly and I felt like my lungs were to size of oranges, making it hard to breath.

I looked at Al in front of me in the line. I knew that this meant a lot to him, which house he got into. Being really close, he told me he was really worried about getting into Slytherin. He wouldn't stop fretting over it the whole train ride. Right now, he was tapping his foot and wringing his hands, and mumbling Merlin-knows-what. I felt exactly the same.

My parents had already told me all I needed to do was put on a hat. I don't know why I was so nervous, it was just putting on a hat, right? But they never actually told me how I knew which house I was in…

Professor Winderwelling, the middle-aged witch who welcomed us into the castle, told us to follow her, and we walked through the Great Hall. I felt lingering eyes staring at us. Now I _really _felt nervous.

Professor Winderwelling started calling out names to be sorted, the first being a blonde pigtailed girl named 'Avilion, Tracy' who became the first Ravenclaw. A table in the middle exploded with cheers.

"Hey Rosie?" said Al nervously. He looked as frightened as I felt. "You won't hate me if I get into Slytherin, will you?" he asked.

Oh, Albus. Sometimes you are so ridiculous. "Of course, not Al! I'll love you no matter what house you get into. Don't worry about what Dad said about disowning you," I smiled at him. I took his hand in my own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He beamed back at me and seemed less nervous.

We averted our attention back to the Sorting as 'Kosco, Henry' became a Hufflepuff. Then Professor Winderwelling called out 'Malfoy, Scorpius'.

I caught my breath. This is the boy my dad told me to stay away from. He was tall and thin, with blond hair. What was interesting was his eyes: steely grey, with a curious look in them. The Great Hall was filled with the sound of whispers as people stared at him walking up and putting the hat on his head.

He had almost been sitting there for a full minute, looking worried. Finally, the battered old hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!". There was a minute of silence as the blond boy looked surprised and walked to his new table. Then, the Great Hall exploded with cheers. He was getting pats on the back and high-fives, a shy smile on his face.

I figured he might not be as bad as my dad says he is, but I couldn't be too sure.

Soon, after the hat had sorted many people, Al's name was called.

He looked light he was walking to his death. He looked slightly green as he shuffled up and jammed the hat on his head. There were whispers and staring eyes., just like when Malfoy's name was called.

The hat was on Al's head for about ten seconds when it cried out "GRYFFINDOR!". Relief broke onto Al's face as the Great Hall erupted with loud whoops of mirth. He sat down next to Scorpius Malfoy, who shook his hand.

By then I was feeling sick. _Very _sick. It finally came to the W's, and 'Warthole, Christopher' was called. A short boy with straw colored hair walked nervously up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on his head as if it was made of glass. As it was on his head, he had a worried expression on his face. I felt sorry for the boy, he looked so scared. Then, finally, the hat cried out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and he looked relieved as he sat down with his new housemates.

Shoot. E is not far from A, is it? Before I knew it, I heard Professor Winderwelling call out 'Weasley, Rose'.

More whispers and staring. I basically got it everywhere I went in the wizarding world.I looked down at my feet while I walked up to the stool, clutching my robes. Let's just get it over with…

I sat on the stool and cautiously picked up the ancient, battered hat, putting in softly on my head. Immediately I heard a voice start talking in my head, and I had to keep myself from gasping.

"_Another Weasley, eh? Let's see… very smart yes, could do with Ravenclaw… quite mischievous, _and _loyal… and a lot of spunk. So which house would be the best for you, do you think?" _said a voice in my head. I tried to stop myself from thinking, because something told me this creepy hat could read my mind. And I was right.

"_Oh, yes, I can read your mind, and your thoughts to. Your bravery outshines your wit, so better be _GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the creepy hat. I smiled from ear to ear and took it off, practically skipping to the table where Al and the rest of my family sat, all of them cheering ecstatically with the rest of Gryffindor.

I received a fist-bump from Al, a high-five from James and Fred, a quick hug from Dom, Louis and Roxanne, and I shook a lot of hands. I sat down next to Al, but I could feel the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy staring at me from his other side. It made me kind of nervous.

Another girl was called up, 'Whitaker, Valentina'. She was a small girl with short brown hair and looked like she had drank 3 tea pots of full of coffee. She ran excitedly to the stool, as if she had been waiting her whole life to put on the hat, and jammed it on her head. The hat was on her head for barely two seconds when it cried "GRYFFINDOR!" to the Great Hall. The girl- Valentina, ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to me. I cheered along with my new housemates and laughed when Valentina realized she still had the hat on, and scurried to the stool and put it back. She sat next to me with an exhausted huff.

"Hey, Valentina, right?" I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, but you can call me Tina, I can't stand Valentina for some reason. And you are Rose Weasley," she sounded like a cute child, and I knew instantly we would be good friends.

"Yeah, but you can just call me Rose. Hey Valen- I mean, Tina, did you know you have a guinea pig in your pocket?" I asked suddenly; I had just noticed a small guinea pig, squirming in her breast pocket.

"Oh yeah, this is Bubbles, my guinea pig. He seems to like you!" she said and took him out and plopped him on my lap. I screamed, mainly out of surprise and mainly because the blasted guinea pig went inside my robes, scurrying around. I got up and must have looked real foolish, laughing like a maniac because it helped to pull my robe off of me to get Bubbles out.

I attracted a bit of attention and sat down, my face as red as my hair. Tina and I burst into fits of laughter, and we spent the whole feast talking.

I talked to my family to. Al and I were relieved we weren't going to get 'disowned' and we laughed with the rest of our family when James and Fred had stolen Professor McGonagall's glasses, though I was mostly horrified.

At the end, I followed the prefect to our dormitories with Al and Tina, though I noticed Al and Scorpius were talking together to. I prayed they don't get into the same dorm, or else it's highly likely they'll become mates; and it'll be hard to avoid Scorpius Malfoy if he is hanging out with my favorite cousin…

I ended up in a dorm with Tina and two other girls named Cassie and Julia. As I climbed into the warm sheets, I prepared myself for 7 years of mischief, adventure, heartbreak and discovery.

**A/N: What do you think? I'll love you forever if you review :) **


	2. Getting Lost

**A/N: **Please enjoy, I had so much fun writing it! :)

**DISCALIMER: **J.K. Rowling owns, except for Wart. I own Wart and Tina, :P

_**How I became friends with Scorpius Malfoy & Christopher Warthole … including blowing up a suit of armour**_

It was my first day of classes and I was already struggling: Hogwarts was humongous! I was getting lost everywhere, and considered it a great achievement if I even got to my meals.

But apart from getting lost, I was loving life here: I had just had my first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson today and I absolutely loved it! Professor Meyer seemed like an awesome witch (in a good way, of course)!

I loved the common room and the library especially, there were just so many books (my mum's love for them rubbed off on me). I was also looking forward to flying lessons, but I have already been on a broomstick before. Being the niece of the former captain of the Holyhead Harpies and the greatest seeker of his century, I played Quidditch a lot at a young age.

I was also making great friends: Al and I stuck together of course (we were inseperable since the day we were born), and we had loads of fun in classes together. I was also already great friends with Tina, the girl I met at the Sorting. We shared a dormitory and it was like we knew each other for 10 years, not two days!

I was eating dinner with Al and Tina. I noticed Scorpius Malfoy wasn't sitting with Al today. They seemed like good friends already to, and I'm supposed to be _avoiding _him…

Al left to write a letter to my uncle and auntie, and Tina left to the library.

"I'll look for you after dinner, OK?" she said and walked out of the Great Hall.

I finished up my dinner (the food at Hogwarts is amazing) and I couldn't find Tina or Al anywhere, so I decided to go back to my dormitory alone.

I was walking through the corridors at my own slow pace, admiring the paintings and marveling at the moving staircases, when I didn't recognize where I was. I panicked, turning around 360 degrees: yep, of course I am lost!

Just _great, exactly _what I needed…

"Hee, hee, hee! Filchy's going to be in a stitchy when he finds out Peevsie has blocked the third floor corridor!" someone squealed. I instantly hid behind a suit of armour and saw Peeves the poltergeist bouncing around with a key in his hand, laughing to himself. I heard him bound out the corridor and lock the door, trapping me in.

Oh Merlin. I must be on the third floor corridor!

"Oh, this is just _fantastic!_" I shouted. I looked at my watch: It was half past eight. I had to be in our common rooms by nine o'clock. I had half an hour to create an escape plan-

"Weasley?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Scorpius Malfoy, looking suspicious. "What are you doing here?" he asked. It was kind of awkward: I bet we were both told to hate each other, but hadn't really talked yet, actually.

I sighed. It sounded kind of embarrassing how I ended up here. "Er, hello, Malfoy. Um, well, I was just walking back to my dorm and got lost and ended up here, and Peeves locked the door so we can't get out of this corridor," I said rather quickly. Malfoy looked surprised: his grey eyes widened and his mouth became a thin line.

"We can't get outta here? Oh Merlin…" he mumbled. I was about to say "Tell me about it," when we both heard a muffled, "Help! Anybody! Help!".

We both moved to the source of the sound immediately, and I opened the door. Behind it was the Hufflepuff boy from the Sorting, Christopher Warthole. He was spello-taped to a chair, and his things were scattered all over the floor. Malfoy and I started helping him get the tape off.

"Oh, thank you!" he beamed at us. He was cute in a little-brotherly panda-bear sort of way. "You have no idea about the bullies at Hogwarts…" he muttered.

"Hey, no prob," I smiled, "I'm Rose. Glad I could help," I said giving him a little wave.

"I'm Scorpius," said Scorpius. He held out his hand and Christopher shook it as if he was shaking the hand of a lion. He seemed to be a bit intimidated by Malfoy.

"I'm… I'm Wart," he whimpered. For a second I thought my hearing stopped working. I didn't believe what I heard.

"Wait, _Wart_?" I said. It probably sounded kinda rude, but Chris- I mean, _Wart _just laughed.

"Yeah, it's weird, but everyone calls me that, ya know since my last name is 'Warthole'. I dunno why my nickname is Wart though, when it could have been Chris or something…" he said. I laughed along with him and Scorpius chuckled.

But the mood of a new friendship quickly dampened when I said grimly "Peeve's has locked us in this corridor. How are we going to get out?" I asked thoughtfully. Wart looked shocked for a moment.

"_We_?" he said, as if he had never heard the word before.

"Yeah, of course you're coming with us. We have to figure out how to get out this corridor together," said Scorpius. I felt determined; we were counting on each other to get out of here before curfew, and get caught by the ancient caretaker, Argus Filch and his very ugly old cat Mrs. Norris.

"Okay, so I guess none of you have any hairpins? We could pick the lock," suggested Wart. His and Scorpius's eyes looked at me - being a girl they expected me to have _something _like that. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't use hairpins. Though my Uncle did teach me how to pick a lock…" I said, desperately thinking for ideas. Then it hit me.

"I know!" I suddenly exclaimed, causing Wart to jump, "We could use _Alohomora _on the lock! We haven't learnt it in Charms yet, but I think we could try," I said excitedly. Anything to get out of here. I didn't want to get caught after curfew and get a detention in my first week of school. What would my mom say?

I ran up to the big wooden door keeping us from freedom, with Scorpius and Wart following behind me. I pulled out my wand (rosewood - what a coincidence, phoenix feather core, 10 inches) and waved it, saying "_Alohomora!" _. The lock didn't budge. We all moaned disappointedly.

"I know! How about we use _reducto?_" said Wart. I widened my eyes and Scorpius immediately said "No. That's way too dangerous. Do you even know how?" he asked, and Wart nodded really fast. "You'd be surprised - I suck at everything, but I can do one heck of a reductor curse! Step back!" he said and he raised his wand.

I don't know why, but I believed Wart and I scurried back near and stood against the wall, Scorpius following me. Wart pointed his wand at the lock, took two steps back and bellowed "REDUCTO!".

It worked! The lock was blown up and it also blew up the door. In fact it was so strong, it blew Wart backwards and also blew up a suit of armor that fell to the floor. His face was covered in black ash and his hair looked like he got electrically shocked, becoming spiky and all over the place.

"Wart!" I cried and I ran over to help him up. He accepted my hand, laughing.

"That's the best one I've done yet!" he said excitedly. Scorpius gave him a pat on the back and said "Sorry for underestimating you," and granted him with a smile. Wart beamed at him. We celebrated with whoops and cheers, but then we remembered why we were trying so desperately to get out of the corridor in the first place.

I rolled up my sleeve and looked at my wristwatch. I nearly fainted. "It's 9:03! We're out past curfew!" I hissed. Wart looked a little green. "Oh no… I _promised _my mum I wouldn't get expelled…" he said weakly. Scorpius got a determined look on his face.

"Well, since we opened the door, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he cried and we followed him out of the corridor, running as fast as our legs could go. We stopped just outside the corridor, looking left and right. It finally hit us that we didn't know which way to go.

"Er, guys, where are we going?" asked Wart. He looked really worried, just like how I felt. I patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Wart. We'll figure out a way to get back to our common room. Do you know where the Hufflepuff common room is from here?" I asked. He got a 'thinking' look on his face as he tapped his chin, as if he had just put on his thinking cap. Then his face lit up with an idea.

"The Hufflepuff Basement is near the kitchens!" he said.

"And I know where the Gryffindor common room is from the kitchens!" said Scorpius. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"To the kitchens!" I cried, not too loudly, and we took off in a run.

We sprinted through the corridors, desperately trying to get back to our common rooms before we got caught. We passed a painting of a shepherd I recognized that was near the Great Hall, which is near the kitchens. I smiled in triumph.

"Almost there, guys! We can do this!" I said. Scorpius gave me a smile. "We can do this," he repeated, and I figured this guy might not be that bad.

Everything was awesome until we heard a malicious cackle. We stopped running abruptly, and slowly turned, horrified.

"Ickle firsties, out past curfew? Tisk, tisk, tisk, Filch's not gonna like this!" cackled Peeves the _blooming _poltergeist. I thought of what to do, since I know Peeves was going to give us away, but Peeves shouted "ATTAACK!" pointing at us. At first none of us moved because nothing happened at first, but then the _clank-clank _sound of armor filled our ears and we looked behind Peeves.

Two suits of armor were running towards us holding swords, on Peeves's orders. It was a freaky site, the tall suits of armour running after us. We all screamed and ran in the opposite direction for our lives. Why does everything here have to be magic?!

"Rose! Get us out of this! You're the one with the ideas!" shouted Scorpius while we were running. We turned a corner and I briefly registered that he had called me Rose, but I just screamed "I DUNNO!". I also briefly registered Wart running next to me, whimpering. I suddenly felt determined to get my friends and I out of this. I just went with the first thing that pops into my head.

Which is never a good thing when you are Rose Weasley.

"Wart! Throw another reductor curse at those suits of armor and _blow them up!_" I screamed.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" he screamed back as we made another turn, the sounds of clanking metal still behind us on the ground. I didn't dare look back: I felt like I was a victim in a muggle horror film.

I just screamed "NO I AM NOT KIDDING YOU! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" and he actually listened. He took out his wand and cried "_Reducto_!", blindly pointing his wand behind him. The sound of blowing up suits of armor greeted our ears, since we had heard it earlier, it was familiar. I whooped and Scorpius cheered, "Go Wart! Blow up the next one!".

He shot another one but missed, exploding a painting instead, to which the people in it cried "OI!", . By then we were out of breath and our legs were exhausted from so much running.

"What do we do now?" moaned Wart. We stopped, panting, catching our breath. I always wondered about dying, but I didn't think I would die by getting squished by a suit of armor.

That's when we had supposedly given up hope: we were going to die. Goodbye, world.

Then Scorpius, out of no where pointed his wand at the suit of armor running towards us that couldn't look more creepy and bellowed, "REDUCTO!". It hit the suit of armor like a cannonball and it fell apart, exploding. We stood there silent for a moment, looking at the pieces of armor on the floor. The sword fell to the ground with a _clank_. I guess he _does _belong in Gryffindor.

Then we whooped and cheered, high-fiving and fist-bumping. I can't believe these two boys could blow up suits of armor in their first year of Hogwarts.

We were still celebrating when Wart cried "Oh Merlin, we're not in our common rooms yet!", slapping a hand on his forehead. I gasped in shock. I heard Peeves cackling somewhere, "I'll get you, ickle firsties!". Merlin, that poltergeist is _freaky_.

"The Gryffindor common room is this way," I said hurriedly, trying to remember my way of the castle, pointing to my right, "Where's the Hufflepuff?" I asked. Wart pointed to the left.

"I guess this is where we go our ways," said Scorpius he high-fived Wart and I gave Wart a hug, taking him by surprise.

"Great job blowing up suits of armor, both of you. I can tell we are going to be great friends!" I said excitedly, pulling them into a group hug. Yeah, I know, kind of mushy, but I can't just call them no one's when I blew up a door and suits of armor with these guys. They were my friends now.

Scorpius looked surprised at first, but quickly smiled and and put an arm around my shoulder. Wart was as enthusiastic as me and pulled us both closer. "It feels nice having friends!" he said, which made me feel sad for the poor, bullied kid.

Then I heard Peeves's cackle, but closer this time. I pulled away from our group hug and lightly pushed Wart to the left. "Go! Run! We'll see you tomorrow!" I said. He nodded and ran off. He might be in Hufflepuff, but I knew that boy could be brave when he wanted to.

Scorpius turned to me. "Run," was all he said and we took off to the right. We ran as fast as before, side by side to the common room. We finally reached the Fat Lady at half past nine: She was drinking with a lady from another painting

"What are you first years doing out during curfew?" she said surprisedly, staring at the panting children in front of her.

"Never mind that - dilligrout!" panted Scorpius. She swung open nevertheless. We ran inside and collapsed at the arm chairs near the fire.

We did it. We escaped!

"I can't believe that just happened…" panted Scorpius. We caught our breath and looked at each other, then cracked up laughing.

"That was the best thing ever!" I laughed. Okay, it was horrifying while it was happening, but it's pretty funny, especially blowing up the suits of armor. We blew up _three _suits of armor: one on accident and two on purpose. That must be some first-year record or something.

"Yeah! Hey, do you think Wart got back OK?" he asked. I nodded.

"He'll manage - did you _see _reductor curses he threw at the suit of armor?" I said, cracking up again. Scorpius joined me.

"Yeah, that was totally awesome! And I don't think we would have gotten out of the corridor if it weren't for you," he said suddenly. I looked into his grey eyes, saying "Really?".

"Yeah, you were like the leader of our little adventure," he said, smiling. He then got up and held out his fist for a fist-bump. "See you tomorrow?" he asked. I beamed back and him and gave him the fist-bump.

"Yep, see you tomorrow, Scorpius," I said, standing up to. We walked to the staircases and said goodnight to each other, going up to our dormitories.

I opened the door to mine to see Tina on her bed, reading. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Rosie! Where've you been? I was looking all over for you after I finished in the library!" she said. I collapsed on my bed and started giggling. She looked at me worriedly.

"Rosie? What happened?" she asked. I just giggled some more.

"Oh, nothing - I just got lost in the hallways for a bit," I said, telling her the truth but not the whole truth. She smiled and went back to her book.

"Well, from what it looks like, getting lost looks like fun," she said and got absorbed in her book within seconds. I giggle some more.

"It can also lead to new friends and blowing up suits of armor," I mumbled quietly to myself when I climbed into bed later, smiling. Today had been an awesome day: I just hope I don't get lost again. But even if I do, there's nothing a good reductor curse can't do.

**A/N: **Please review! :)

**UPDATE:** Hello readers! I need more ideas for Rose's first year! Please help! PM or review please ;) Thanks!


	3. My First Potions Class Disaster

**A/N: **Hello readers! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! :)

_**My First Potions Class: it sucked.**_

_**The worst part was that my Cure for Boils actually gave people boils...**_

"What do we have next, Al?" I said as I walked out of the Charms classroom. It was my first day at Hogwarts and I was really excited. So far every lesson had been awesome: Professor Hunting, my Charms teacher was a very nice man, and I couldn't wait to learn more.

Al looked at his schedule. Our schedules were exactly the same, so I relied on him to memorise it. He squinted at it and said "Potions".

I didn't know what to feel about that. My dad had said that he hated Potions when he was at school, but my mum was fantastic at it, but he also mentioned something like "But no one could beat your Uncle Harry in sixth year," he said, winking at my mum.

We walked down the stairs to the dungeons. It was cold and kind of eerie: Not my kind of place to be. Thank _goodness_ I wasn't sorted into Slytherin, or I'd be sleeping down here!

There was a line of students outside the door of our classroom, and Al and I joined it.

"Hey Rose!" someone cried, and I turned around to see my friend Valentina - I mean, Tina Whitaker walking towards us. She was looking really excited, her brown bob haircut bouncing.

"Hey Tina!" I waved at her. She smiled and stood next to me. "Who's this guy?" she asked, looking at Al.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Albus. Albus, meet Tina," I said, introducing them. Al waved. "What's up?" he said. Tina smiled at him.

"Come in, come in, students!" said a croaky voice. We turned to see a very old man walking towards our class. He kind of looked like a blubbery walrus, waddling instead of walking. We followed him inside the dungeon classroom and took our seats; I sat in between Al and Tina.

"Welcome to Potions class! My name is Professor Slughorn. Potions is a class you'll all be taking for quite a few years at Hogwarts, so try our best!" he smiled at us. Maybe this guy would be very nice!

First, he made sure everyone had their own set of ingredients and brass scaled and stuff. He told us more about ingredients and the art of potion making, as we all took note of it on parchment. Then we got to the actual potion making.

"So, since it's your first class, we'll start off with a simple Cure for Boils!" he said cheerily and he waved his wand. A recipe for a potion appeared on the board and he clapped his hands. "Hop to it!".

We started rummaging and assembling everything we needed for the potion. I was being very careful about everything, determined to make a good potion. I looked up to see how the others were doing.

Tina was brewing her potion smoothly. She was stirring and adding snake fangs as if she was just baking cookies, humming a cheery tune while chopping up horned slugs, which looked really disgusting.

Al, on the other hand, was having trouble. His potion was smelling like burnt rubber, and there were chunks of something (I don't want to know what it was) floating around in his cauldron. I kind of felt sorry for him.

I got started on my own potion. I heated the cauldron for a bit while adding porcupine quills.

"Rosie, you add the crushed snake fangs first, not the porcupine quills!" said Tina, looking at my cauldron worriedly.

"Damn it! Seriously?" I exclaimed, looking at the blackboard again. Tina was right: I misread the instructions. I hastily started crushing snake fangs and adding it into the cauldron. My potion started smelling foul, like a mixture of stinky socks and overcooked cabbage. I panicked, and when I panic I react on impulse, so I kind of just dumped all my ingredients in the cauldron.

"Oh, is _that _what we're supposed to do?" asked Al, who had seen me do it. I started shaking my head but he started grabbing all his ingredients to.

"No, Al, don't -!" I started, but it was too late. Al's potion was better than mine though- the smoke raising from his cauldron was a sickly green color, and mine was a dark mustard yellow color. We knew our potions were horrible: the smoke was supposed to be a light pink, like Tina's who was standing next to her cauldron smugly.

Slughorn saw our potions and walked (or should I say waddled) over to our table.

"My, oh my! Miss Weasley, ! What ever happened to your potions? Both of your parents were excellent potioneers in my class!" he said looking at our cauldron as if he expected it to grown tentacles. He told us to lean up both of our potions and not bother to start new one, since class would be over soon.

"I hate potions," I said darkly as I packed away my ingredients, my nose wrinkled from the smell of my horrid potion. I guess I take after my dad when it comes to this.

"Me too, it's so pointless," said Al, agreeing with me. Tina shook her head.

"C'mon, guys, it's only the first lesson! Who knows, maybe you'll be super good at it next time!" she said, trying to cheer us up. Tina, always the optimist.

"Yeah, at least my potion was better than Rosie's," said Al, smirking. I frowned at him.

"Hey, no way! Did you _see _your potion? It was disgusting!" I said, huffing. It was Al's turn to frown.

"Your potion was worse than mine!" he snapped.

"No it wasn't!" I snapped back.

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"_Yes it was!"_

"_NO IT WASN'T!"_ I screeched. Merlin, sometimes Al can be the most annoying person on this planet. I was so annoyed I threw flobberworm mucus at him.

Al has quick reflexes, and I should have remembered that because he dodged.

The good part? Al didn't get hit with the mucus, so I didn't get into trouble. The bad part? The mucus landed with a _plop _into my already revolting cauldron.

My horrid potion turned from a gross booger green to a violent shade of red, and the cauldron started hissing. All three of us stared wide-eyed at the potion, not knowing what to expect. It started bubbling, like someone was boiling it, and then _BAM! _It exploded.

From that moment on, I always hated flobberworm mucus.

Tina screamed as my potion covered her from head to toe. Al cried out in pain. When it hit me it felt like being slapped with jelly. I started to feel boils growing all over my body where the potion had hit me. I looked up to see the same was happening to Al and Tina.

Seriously, my Cure for Boils actually _gave _people boils? Now that is just sad…

Professor Slughorn waddled as fast as he could over to our table. "What ever happened here?" he said, looking horrified. I guess we didn't look too pretty covered in boils.

"It's a long story, Professor," squeaked Tina. Professor Slughorn sighed and just said "Hospital Wing," and we scurried out of the dungeons.

We walked up to the Hospital Wing in silence. Madame Pomfrey screamed when she saw us and immediately gave us a _real _Cure for Boils.

"Remind me to never be in the same table as Rosie in Potions ever again," said Al as he looked at his boils in disgust.

Tina laughed at this, despite the mood of being covered in hideous boils. I couldn't help it: I smiled to.

**A/N: **I have a question for you guys: should I continue Rose's first year or move on to the second? Because I plan to write a series of one-shots for every year up to her fifth. So let me know what you think and review! :)


End file.
